1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to clear, impact resistant polymers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metallocene random copolymer of ethylene and propylene with low haze and high impact resistance at low temperatures.
2. Background of the Art
Ziegler-Natta propylene-ethylene heterophasic copolymers (ZNICP) that exhibit good impact resistance properties at cool temperatures tend to have poor clarity while Ziegler-Natta propylene-ethylene random copolymers (ZNRCP) that exhibit poor impact properties tend to have good clarity. The undesirable impact characteristics exhibited by existing ZNRCP tend to become more pronounced at low temperatures. ZNICP that have high impact resistance at low temperatures tend to be opaque while ZNRCP that are translucent at low temperatures tend to be brittle. Thus, a need exists for a polymer material that exhibits high impact resistance at low temperatures and high clarity. The present application addresses such needs.